A Running Start
by quixoticEntity
Summary: When competing in a traithlon, Vriska is sure she can win. If she can beat Equius, that is. After some foul play, she trips and Equius is the one helping her out!


Vriska smirked. After months of training, the day had come. The triathlon would be a breeze with all the work put into it. She would win.

At least, that's what she thought until she saw him. One of the few people who had superior athletic abilities than she did. Equius Zahhak.

"Why are you even competing? It's obvious I'll win," Vriska taunted.

"We will see. I have the superior genetics, in both social standing and athletic ability," Equius replied, convinced of his win.

Vriska scowled, about to say something when the starting bell sounded. She took off, trying to lose him as soon as she could. It didn't work. Equius easily caught up to her, and it barely looked like he was trying, angering Vriska. Why did she have to work so hard at things like this when he barely had to do a thing? She just wanted to win! What was wrong with that? She decided she _would_ win, no matter what it took. Even if that meant playing dirty. She got ahead of Equius, not much, but enough, and slowed down a bit, sliding her foot out enough to catch his, causing him to fall down. She laughed, he would be trampled by all the runners. All of them.

A while later, Vriska was at least a mile ahead of the competition. There wasn't much left of the marathon portion and if things kept going as well as they were, she'd have a head start for the rest of the triathlon! She smiled, she would beat Equius! The guy who was practically Hercules, in strength. She laughed, not watching her footing, and tripped.

"Fuck!" Vriska yelled, as she tried to get up. Her ankle _hurt_. She couldn't stand on it. Now what? There was no way for her to go on and win like this. She sighed, so much for beating Equius.

"Vriska?" Equius said. Vriska turned to look at him. He had caught up with her. Of course he had caught up with her! She noticed he was covered in bruises and footprints. She winced, ok, tripping him was low blow.

"What does it matter to you? Go on and win already," Vriska snapped.

"You're injured. Vriska, you need to get to a doctor," Equius said, ignoring her tone, though it annoyed him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Vriska growled, "I would, but I wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing you lose," she smiled in her mind. That was a good comeback.

"If you are unable, you should say so. I will carry you to a medic," Equius replied, used to his neighbor's harrowing personality.

Vriska's eyes widened, "You don't need to-" she was cut off by being picked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't expect to have a piggyback ride. Especially by Equius.

"It's not a problem. It would be ludicrous of me not to, after seeing you injured."

"Whatever," Vriska muttered, though she was blushing. Equius's hair was softer than she expected. He was nicer than she thought, too. The ride, however, was pretty uncomfortable. She was bouncing as he ran, and all too happy when he stopped.

"Can you swim?" Equius asked.

"Of course I can swim! I wouldn't compete in a triathlon otherwise," Vriska said, rolling her eyes.

"I was referring to your injury," Equius said, annoyed.

"Oh," Vriska looked at her foot, the swelling had begun, "I dunno, probably."

"Excellent, I can't carry you while in the water."

Vriska scowled, he was being so cheeky. She got in the water, swimming as quickly as she could. The cool water soothed her ankle slightly, however, swimming still hurt. It wasn't until she got out that she realized Equius was ahead of her. He was on the shore, a helmet in his hand. As she began to get out of the water, he put the helmet on her head, before picking her up and placing her on the backseat of his bike.

"Why do you have a back seat on this?" Vriska asked, confused.

"Originally, it was for Nepeta to ride on, but that is usually not the case," Equius said, blushing slightly. It made sense, she had seen Nepeta riding the bike with Equius in the back multiple times. Vriska giggled.

"Why are you doing this?" Vriska muttered, about halfway through the ride.

"What do you mean?" Equius asked.

"This. Carrying me. We're not exactly friends and I'm just deadweight."

"Does it bother you? I, simply, do not stoop as low as to cheat in order to win," Equius replied.

Vriska scowled, "Do you haaaaaaaave to bring that up?"

"Being trampled was quite painful, so yes."

Vriska frowned, "Soooooooorry," shit. That sounded way more sarcastic than she intended. Luckily, Equius didn't mention it.

They crossed the finish line together. Vriska scowled, why weren't there any medics on the way to the finish line? That didn't make sense! Although, she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. She got to spend some time with Equius, after all. She froze, no, _no_ , she did _not_ like him.

"You're disqualified," she heard an official say, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Vriska screeched, "what do you mean he's disqualified?"

The official looked surprised, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's against the rules to assist other competitors."

"You know what should be against the fucking rules? Not having any medics on the course! This bastard carried my injured ass all the way to the fucking finish line! That was a Herculean task and he executed it like a majestic fucking stallion! I'm in the same condition as I was when he fucking found me!" Vriska ranted.

Equius raised an eyebrow, why was Vriska defending him? "Vriska."

"What?" She snapped.

"Do you, by chance, like me?" He asked.

Vriska's face turned beet red, "No way! Like hell I'd like some sweaty guy like you! Why haven't you gotten me some medical help?! That's what you said you'd do, so do it!"

Equius didn't need to be told twice, he quickly went to find a medic, smiling all the while. It looked like his feelings were reciprocated.

* * *

 **Q: a request from Ms. KasPer up and out. Really hope you enjoy it! Now, if only I could get homework done as quickly as I can write these...**


End file.
